Leave It Unlocked
by dreamscarred
Summary: The guys are at home during a thunderstorm and a little someone comes to their bedroom doorway. M/M Slash


**Title:** Leave It Unlocked  
><strong>Author:<strong> dreamscarred  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Centon (Randy Orton X John Cena)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The guys are at home during a thunderstorm and a little someone comes to their bedroom doorway.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> None all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but I wish I did, all I do is play in a sandbox.

"It's raining really hard out," John stretched out.

"Thunder showers," Randy rolled and nuzzled the side of John's neck.

"Think we'll get lightning or just the rain?" John turned pulling Randy so they were chest to chest before kissing him.

"No idea. I didn't get the weather on the drive home from the grocery store," Randy licked the scar on John's neck.

"Don't get me started again," John glided a hand down Randy's bare back cupping the tattooed man's ass.

"Can't go two rounds anymore old man?" Randy teased.

"Might be a benefit if it does thunder it will drown out your screams," John growled rolling Randy onto his back pinning him to the bed.

"Hey you know the rules no rough sex when Alanna is here," Randy snapped.

"But the thunder will make so she won't hear we can blame any noise on the storm," John pressed his lips to Randy's ear licking at the shell.

"I said no," Randy shoved John off him.

"I think that's a first for you saying no," John huffed turning so his back was facing Randy.

"Johnny," Randy rubbed the large man's back. "Don't be like that you know if she wasn't here I would let you have me anyway you wanted me."

"Well can we have another quiet round?" the chain gang leader looked over his shoulder at the viper.

"No," Randy knew John was about to get pissed off.

"Why not, if we're quiet and if it thunders there is no way she'll hear anything," John turn around quickly in bed glaring at Randy.

"She's never been through a thunderstorm," Randy explained. "If she wakes up while it's going on she will make a beeline here."

John stood there his mouth agape realizing he had been slightly stupid he knew the odds of Alanna waking up from the storm and coming to the bedroom were higher than her not coming. "Fine but I'm all riled up now," John pouted.

"Well," Randy rolled his eyes. "I guess I can give you some attention," he slithered across the bed pressing his groin to John so they grinded together slowly. "No sex, no oral. Just grinding and hands got it," Randy instructed.

"Fine," John grabbed the back of Randy's head and began giving him a mind blowing kiss. Randy began kissing back pushing his body against John's just as a flash of light illuminated the room followed by the roar of thunder. It didn't stop them they just kept devouring each other's mouth hands roaming over each other's arms, their legs entangling. All was going smoothly their body's becoming more turned on until one noise shattered the mood.

"Daddy," Alanna stood in the doorway of the bedroom holding her teddy bear and blanket.

"Oh shi," Randy started and John clamped his hand over his mouth before Randy could get the full swear out.

"Hi sweetie," John smiled as Randy tried to turn to face his daughter but his limbs were still entangled in John's.

"What's wrong honey," Randy finally got fully turned to the edge of the bed making sure the blanket stayed firmly around his waist.

"There was a loud noise and a bright light," Alanna sniffed coming to towards the edge of the bed as another flash lit up the room. "That," she ran to Randy trying to climb up into the king size bed.

"Get up here," Randy picked Alanna up and set her on his chest John watching Randy switch from the sensual man he was only moments before to a father. "So it's scaring you?"

"Yes it so loud and bright," she laid down on Randy's chest. "The count got zap by it on TV it hurt him."

"The Count?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Sesame Street," Randy answered and John made an Oh face.

"Can I sleep here?" Alanna looked at her father with her grey blue eyes that showed fear.

"Get in the middle," Randy smiled and pushed John so the older man shuffled to make room. Alanna crawled off Randy's chest and settle in between John and Randy with her blanket and bear. "Comfy?"

"Yep," the little girl smiled and turned to John. "Hi naked baby," she giggled not knowing that under the blankets John was indeed nude.

"I'm going to be that forever aren't I," John sighed.

"Till she's a teen I think," Randy snuggled closer to his daughter. "Now sweetie no kicking your legs ok."

"Ok," she smiled as Randy and John made eye contact praying that the little girl's feet wouldn't hit anything vital.

A few moments went by and Alanna closed her eyes and cuddled against her father. As soon John thought she was asleep he looked at Randy. "Where are my underwear?" John peeked over the edge of the bed and could see where they had gone during sex.

"Remember we came right to bed from our bath," Randy chuckled.

"Fuc…" John began.

"Language John," Randy scolded.

"udging mustard," John threw his PG swear out instead.

"Why do you want them?"

"So I can go to go to the bathroom without her see me naked," John paused before adding. "Baby."

"She's asleep just go," Randy said in a hushed voice. John nodded and gently started to get out of bed without disturbing the blankets.

"Uncle John?" Alanna yawned and turned over. John froze he knew his backside was semi exposed to her he just hoped she couldn't see it in the dark. "Stay until the bad noise stops," She flipped and hid in Randy's chest as another flash and boom hit.

"I just have to use the bathroom but I promise I'll be right back is that ok," John looked back at her seeing only her hair.

"Ok," she sobbed and Randy stroked her hair keeping her head against his chest mouthing the word go to John. Randy held Alanna's head still so she couldn't see John quickly rush to the bathroom nude.

John closed the door behind him and flicked on the light. He surveyed the bathroom from his and Randy's romantic bath. Melted candles, half eaten box of chocolates and bottle of bubble bath. Down on the floor by the towels was his and Randy's rumpled clothing John bent down and picked up his underwear setting them on the sink before doing his business.

Once he was done his slid his underwear on and then dug through the pile to find Randy's black ones. Looking in the mirror John realized after tonight he and Randy would need to have a talk about their sex lives and Alanna because they couldn't just leave their door unlocked. What would have stopped Alanna from just coming into the bedroom earlier.

Alanna understood that Uncle John and Daddy kissed, hugged and cuddle. John was pretty sure she really understood that Uncle John was really Daddy's boyfriend and that Uncle was just what he had been called since she was born that she hadn't changed what she call him well besides Naked Baby.

Which was another reason why he and Randy needed to have that talk, he's sure that nickname had come from a time she spied on them during a moment of intimacy. He just wasn't sure which one or how many because both of them called the other babe and baby when they were alone it was obvious though when they were being spied on Randy was doing the pet name calling. Some way or another Randy had to have said something along the lines of get naked baby and Alanna thought John was also called Naked Baby. At least that was John's reasoning for the name.

Re-emerging from the bathroom two sets of grey blue eyes were trained on him. "You weren't quick," Alanna huffed.

"Sorry princess," John climbed back into bed. "Here thought you would want these," John handed Randy his underwear.

"Not really," Randy took his underwear and held him. "She's seen me numerous times, since you know I've showered and bathed with her."

"No bath, the light might get me," Alanna whined sleepily scurrying across the bed to John. "No bath Naked Baby?"

"No bath, come here you need to get some sleep," John wrapped his large arms around her. "Wear them."

"Fine but she's still little it's not like…"

"I know. Just do it for me cause if I feel you and know your naked, I might get up," John emphasised the word up so Randy would get the hint.

"Fine," Randy shimmed under the blankets pulling on his underwear. "There, happy."

"Yes and you and I need to have grown up talk tomorrow," John felt the little girl shift and settle in his arms.

"About what," Randy moved closer so he could run his hand over John's bare arm down till he could brush Alanna's hair back.

"Grown up talk and its nothing I want to say in front of her."

"Are you mad at me?" Randy was confused but was put to ease when John moved his foot to touch Randy's leg.

"No, it's just not for little ears," John looked down and smiled.

"Alanna, princess," Randy lightly touched her shoulder and she didn't move. "She's asleep let's talk, I don't like waiting."

"Just I didn't realize it but we didn't lock the doors earlier what if she saw, I mean she must have seen in the past. Come on Naked Baby how did she make that up on her own?" John raised his voice and slammed his mouth shut as Alanna sniffed in her sleep but didn't wake up. "We need to start locking the door or knock off having sex when you have her."

"I see what you mean but not having sex isn't the answer and I worry about locking the door," Randy cuddle closer and John widen his Arms so he had them wrapped around both Randy and Alanna.

"You're worried about locking the door?" John whispered.

"What if I don't hear her and she needs me," Randy nuzzled his daughter's hair.

"Maybe we explain to her that it means she has to knock and make a loud fuss?" John wasn't sure he could relate to Randy's fear not actually being a father and only a type of step dad to Alanna.

"She's still little John, she doesn't know better, like the shower thing," Randy tried to work it out in his brain he knew Alanna didn't come to the bedroom unless she was scared, had an accident or was sick. He did see John's point that she might have spied a few times and they didn't know for sure but still if she needed him he didn't care if he was interrupted in the middle of sex.

"Do you really want her to see you taking it up the rear, or you using me like a lollipop?" John tried to keep his words clean in case Alanna woke up.

"You have a point but she too little to understand what we are doing if she saw," Randy pouted he was feeling like he was shutting Alanna out and he couldn't do that.

"But she is also too little not to blab to your ex about what she saw and that could get thrown back in your face," John growled as Alanna squirmed in her sleep.

"Voice," Randy glared.

"You were the one that wanted to discuss this now," John whispered.

"I know," Randy huffed. "How about door closed not locked and I teach her to knock from now on. Please can we try that for now, please?"

"Fine," John sighed knowing tonight it was a losing battle.

"Thank you baby," Randy leaned over Alanna to kiss John. "Let's get some sleep."

"Alright, I hope your idea works so that she doesn't see anything as time goes on," John closed his eyes.

"It's just till she's a little older and can understand some reason why Daddy's door won't open, promise," Randy massaged the large arm.

"Besides bribes have worked so far I'm sure they will work a little while longer," Randy snickered.

"What!"


End file.
